Władca kruków
by Kuisun
Summary: AU, do pewnego miejsca zgodne z kanonem. Yukio Okumura jest najmłodszym egzorcystą, który otrzymał dwa tytuły mistrzowskie. Z tego powodu jest uważany za geniusza. Ale przed nim egzamin o wiele trudniejszy do zaliczenia - egzamin z życia...
1. Prolog

Yukio był prawdziwym geniuszem dla wielu. Sam tytuł najmłodszego egzorcysty w historii a także podwójny tytuł mistrzowski powodował, że dla większości był czymś na wzór boga. Czymś nieuchwytnym dla nich samych, a czymś, w co wierzyli i co istniało w ich świadomości. Był dla nich demonem tego, co nazywa się intelektem i niezmąconej czystej woli, która pozwoliła się ukształtować najwybitniejszemu wśród najmłodszego pokolenia egzorcystów. A właściwie wykraczającego poza swoje pokolenie, bo dla tych, którzy byli dla nie niego niczym więcej jak rówieśnikami, był już nauczycielem. Zarówno pod względem umiejętności, jak i postawy do życia, którą mógłby ktoś przypisać raczej czterdziestoletniemu mężczyźnie niż piętnastolatkowi. Innymi słowy był ponad swoim pokoleniem. Ironią był fakt, że całość obrazu, który jawił się przez oczami przeciętnego egzorcysty, był nie uchwytny dla samego zainteresowanego. W swoich oczach widział tylko tamtego zapłakanego dzieciaka, z którego ludzie szydzili, a dla którego oparciem był starszy brat bliźniak i Ojciec.

Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział na głos to, w co wszyscy wierzyli, może nie doszłoby do tego, co miało nastąpić później. Może. A może i tak by nastąpiło, bo takie było jego przeznaczenie? Ale teraz był geniuszem wśród egzorcystów, który nie doceniał własnych umiejętności.

Kiedy Ojciec Shiro, największy z żyjących współcześnie egzorcystów, przyprowadził małego 7-letniego chłopca do Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża, ludzie zauważyli tylko małego dzieciaka pod opieką największego z paladynów. I to nie tylko dzieciaka z wadą wzroku, ale też niezwykle nieśmiałego i zagubionego. Chłopak chował się za szatą księdza, patrząc z przestrachem na witających Ojca egzorcystów. Jego ciemnoseledynowe oczy patrzyły z ciekawością na świat, który miał przed sobą. Zupełnie inny od obrazu, w którym do tej pory dorastał. Ludzie ubrani w czarnych szatach, często sięgających prawie ziemi. Wszyscy z dziwnym emblematem, który wisiał na szyi u Ojca – trapez z niebieskimi i czerwonymi zdobieniami, zakończony szpikulcem. Jakby to był ich znak, znak ludzi, do których należał jego Ojciec, a i on miał niedługo należeć.

- Yukio? – Nachylił się do niego Ojciec. Szare krótkie włosy i brązowe oczy, spoglądające na niego spod przyciemnianych okularów, znalazły się na wprost jego twarzy. – Nie ma się czego bać.

- Tato, czy oni wszyscy są egzorcystami jak ty?

- Tak. – Jego twarz złagodniała. – Ale nie tak dobrymi jak twój staruszek! – Straszy człowiek wybuchł śmiechem. Śmiechem, który Yukio lubił - beztroskim, bez kłamliwej skazy. Chłopak mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. Kochał ten śmiech, tak jak i kochał Ojca. To przecież była jego rodzina, człowiek, na którego mógł zawsze liczyć, nawet w najgorszych momentach, tak jak i na swojego brata. Sam Yukio tylko małą beksą, z której większość kolegów się śmiała. Mały, z okularami, zawsze siedzący w książkach, był wspaniałą ofiarą do drwin. Wyśmiewali jego osobę i marzenie, aby kiedyś zostać lekarzem. Zawsze wtedy z pomocą przychodził brat. Odważny, zawsze uśmiechnięty, niebojący się nikogo i niczego. On i jego Ojciec byli silni, Yukio też chciał taki być.

- I ja też zostanę egzorcystą?

- A chcesz?

- Tak. – 7-letni dzieciak spojrzał z pełną powagą na mężczyznę. – Chce walczyć z demonami! – Nieczyste duchy prześladowały chłopca odkąd sięgał pamięcią. Czarne małe duszki z zakrzywionym ogonem, wszelkie dziwne stwory chodzące między ludźmi, a których oni nie zauważali. Kolejny powód, aby znajomi uważali go za dziwadło. Brat też ich nie widział, ale zawsze z nimi walczył, wierząc mu. W końcu powiedział też o tym Ojcu. Mężczyzna nie wyśmiał chłopca, ale wytłumaczył, że to, co widzi to demony i tylko niektórzy je widzą. Wtedy też opowiedział mu o egzorcystach - ludziach, którzy z nimi walczą od tysięcy lat, a także o ich pracy. Kiedy Yukio spytał się, skąd to wszystko wie, Ojciec powiedział mu, że on też tym się zajmuje. W oczach chłopca stał się czymś na kształt wspaniałego bohatera i wzoru do naśladowania, więc kiedy zadano mu pytanie czy chce być silniejszy, on bez wahania odpowiedział, że tak. Chce być taki jak jego opiekun, chce być egzorcystą.

- A Rin?- Ojciec spojrzał na niego. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy był cień.

- Będę bronić nii-sana przed nimi! Demony są złe i zagrażają ludziom, więc należy je zniszczyć. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, lecz to nie był ten sam śmiech, co jeszcze przed chwilą. Był smutny.

- Tato? – Ojciec wstał i położył rękę na głowie, po czym delikatnie potargał ciemnobrązowe włosy, co spowodowało, że chłopak zrobił kwaśną minę i zmrużył oczy.

- Będziesz wspaniałym egzorcystą…

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy. Yukio czuł jednak, że coś jest nie tak, już chciał się odezwać, zapewnić, że nie zawiedzie ani brata, ani Ojca, nie będzie beksa, obroni ich… Ale wtedy usłyszał męski i zupełnie obcy głos.

- Vater Shiro, co za spotkanie!

- Mephisto! Stary błaźnie myślałem, że na Ciebie nie wpadniemy!

Chłopak schował się za Ojcem. Coś dziwnego było w tym znajomym. A może on sam był dziwny. W białym stroju z różowymi dodatkami nie wyglądał na osobę o normalnych zmysłach. Pomponiaste spodnie, różowe rajstopy oraz kamizelka o wielkich guzikach rzucały się bez wątpienia w oczy. Dopiero po chwili można było zauważyć wielki cylinder na włosach o kolorze śliwki węgierki i buty z zawiniętymi w ślimaka czubkami. Krój jego stroju przypominał bez wątpienia klauna. Śmiał się głośno, ale tak, że chłopca przechodziły ciarki. Swoje wypowiedzi przeplatał różnymi określeniami z szorstko brzmiącego języka, który mógłby równie dobrze być językiem władcy piekła. Każde słowo w tym dziwnym dialekcie brzmiało tak, jakby był to rozkaz, a w najlepszym przypadku bezosobowa nazwa wymawiana przez robota. Przez chwilę jednak chłopcu się wydawało, że to nie jest człowiek, a raczej piekielna kreatura, która uciekła z drugiej strony lustra. Jeśli Gehenna, dom demonów miał być odbiciem Assiah, ich świata, to granicą między nimi musi być jak tafla posrebrzanej płyty pokrytej szkłem. Niby zawiera metal, ale tak naprawdę jest krucha i delikatna. W tym dziwnym człowieku było coś z demona.

- A ten dzieciak to kto?

- On? Ech, Mephisto poznaj Yukio. – Obcy przyglądał się chłopcu z zaciekawieniem. – To młodszy z bliźniaków.

- Ach, ten… - Człowiek zwany Mephistem spojrzał w górę i zaczął się drapać po swojej ciemnopurpurowej brodzie, jakby szukał dawno zapomnianego wspomnienia lub układał jakieś fakty w tym, co miał pod swoim kapeluszem.

- Yukio poznaj pana Mephisto Phelesa. Jest to dyrektor Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża.

- Witam pana. – Chłopak nawet nie spojrzał na mężczyznę. Skulił się jeszcze bardziej za szatami księdza, ale mężczyzna pchnął go delikatnie do przodu, przez co chłopak znalazł się przed swoim nemezis.

- Shiro, a co właściwie ty z nim robisz tutaj?

- Mam zamiar go uczyć. Prezentuje Ci najmłodszego kandydata na egzorcystę! – Jego głos przepełniała duma. Po chwili obaj dorośli się wesoło śmiali, co się udzielało także Yukio. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że jeśli to znajomy Ojca, to musi być to dobry człowiek, odrzucił od siebie tamte dziwne uczucie. Kochał, szanował i ufał Ojcu. Tak jak i kochał jego wdzięczny śmiech noszący się z daleka. Był równie pełen życia, jak stojący za nim mężczyzna. Chłopiec usłyszał jak Mephisto do niego mówi.

- Panie Yukio Okumura! – Chłopak podniósł oczy w stronę dobiegającego go głosu. Jego i Mephista wzrok się skrzyżował. Yukio spojrzał w fioletowe oczy, które wyrażały szczere rozbawienie. – Mam zaszczyt powitać pana w świecie egzorcystów.


	2. Część 1 Rozdział 1

**Część**** 1: Bracia**

**Rozdział 1: Geniusz**

- Okumura – kun! To było genialne! – Do Yukio podszedł starszy, przysadzisty mężczyzna. – Zawsze uważałem Cię za jednego z najwybitniejszych studentów i jak widzę nie myliłem się. Nikt nie potrafił rozpoznać, jaki demon spowodował tą chorobę, gdy ty tak po prostu…

Yukio spojrzał na mężczyznę. Dawny sensei chwalił jego bystrość, inteligencję i bezwątpliwy talent. 14-letni chłopak miał wrażenie, że człowiek nie wie o czym do końca mówi. Prawdę mówiąc rozpoznał tą chorobę, kiedy inni nie mogli, ale nigdy by tego nie zrobił, gdyby Ojciec go nie nauczył. To Ojciec był geniuszem, który swoją wiedzę i wnioski wypływające z długoletniemu doświadczeniu przekazał chłopcu.

- Hayami – sensei, to nie było nic takiego…

- Yukio, nie należy umniejszać swoich zasług. Dzięki Tobie ci wszyscy ludzie żyją. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod swoim wczorajszym zarostem. – Taaa…. Niewątpliwie jesteś zasłużenie nazywany geniuszem.

Młodszy egzorcysta spojrzał z szeroko otwartymi oczami na starszego współpracownika. Geniusz? Ile to razy słyszał to za swoimi plecami lub od swoich nauczycieli, a mimo to zdziwiły go te słowa w ustach tego człowieka. Toyoaki Hayami był bez wątpienia jednym z wybitniejszych tamerów, a także nauczycielem w Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża. Yukio pamiętał pierwsze spotkanie z nim. Mężczyzna spojrzał na 8-letniego wtedy chłopca i stwierdził, że walka z demonami to wojna, a na wojnie nie powinny walczyć dzieci i, że według jego osobistego zdania popełnia on samobójstwo. Potem wymamrotał jeszcze kilka inwektyw pod adresem tego „pieprzonego klauna" i „cholernego paladyna, który uważa się za księdza". Przez całą lekcję był sztywny, surowy i wymagał, według będącego jeszcze małym dzieckiem chłopaka, niemożliwego. Inne spotkania wiele nie różniły się od pierwszego. Brakowało tylko wstępu o wysyłaniu dziecka na wojnę, poza tym Yukio miał uczucie deja vu. W końcu (po półrocznej gehennie) nauczyciel stwierdził, że takiego dzieciaka nic nie zdoła nauczyć, a sam zainteresowany wyszedł z tych spotkań bogatszy o znajomość kilkudziesięciu przekleństw. Chłopak nie uważał jednak tego za wiedzę pożyteczną, a i nie miał zamiaru ich znajomością się chwalić, gdyż większość z nich dotyczyła jego Ojca lub dyrektora.

Dzisiejszego dnia pierwszy raz usłyszał z ust tego człowieka zachwyt nad jego osobą.

- Naprawdę sensei uważam, że nie ma o czym mówić.

- Ależ chłopcze…

- Naprawdę… Przepraszam, ale muszę sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku z chorymi. – Yukio wycofał się na dawno upatrzoną pozycję, gdzie było jak najmniej wszelkich osobników zachwycających się jego osobą, a na pewno takich, co dzisiaj doświadczyły objawienia, że przed nimi stoi „jeden z najwybitniejszych ich uczniów". W gruncie rzeczy było to śmieszne, jak ludzie łatwo zapominają o własnych osądach. Gdyby nie był w centrum tego wszystkiego, pewnie uznałby obserwacje tego całego zamieszania wokół jego osoby, za całkiem miłą rozrywkę. Jednak w tej sytuacji uważał to za męczące. Nie był geniuszem. Geniuszem mogła być taka Shura, będąca także uczennicą jego Ojca, której wychodziło wszystko bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Miała niewątpliwy talent, ale wolała go marnować i uganiać się za mrzonkami. On sam nie był wybitnym egzorcystą, po prostu ciężko pracował, oddawał każdą chwilę swojego czasu na doskonalenie się. Ludzie nie widzieli tego jak siedzi nocami nad kolejnymi podręcznikami, jak zasypia nad śniadaniem po szukaniu odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania, nad którymi czasami ślęczał tygodniami. Oni widzieli tylko tego wyniki.

Wieczór upłynął spokojnie. Chorzy powoli dochodzili do zdrowia. Ich podziękowania za uratowanie życia były bardziej do zaakceptowania niż zachwyt „kolegów z pracy". Znając psychikę ludzką było wiadomo, że dla każdego najważniejsze było życie. Doceniali to dopiero, kiedy prawie je tracili. Chorzy, więc okazywali wdzięczność, bo oddaliła się od nich możliwość stracenia czegoś aż tak cennego. Zwykła psychologia. Yukio doszedł kiedyś do takich wniosków i teraz bez wyjątku zawsze tłumaczył te wszystkie „Dziękuje", które słyszał od ludzi, nad którymi wypełniał egzorcyzmy. Nie powinni mu dziękować, to był jego obowiązek, tak jak pomoc Ojcu i opieka nad bratem.

Rin, jego brat jak zwykle pojawił się w domu późno. Miał dobre serce, zawsze uśmiechnięty, reagujący zbytnio emocjonalnie. Yukio nie zawsze go rozumiał. Ich charaktery wydawały się czasem być jak ogień i woda, ale innym razem byli zgodni jak jeden organizm. Relacja między bliźniakami była wyjątkowa.

- Nii - san, gdzie byłeś? Ojciec się martwił. – Młodszy z braci popatrzył na brata, który właśnie stał w drzwiach.

- Staruszek? – Rin popatrzył na Yukio. Z jego ust sączyła się krew.

- Nii - san znowu się biłeś? Ech… Chodź.

- Gdzie? Chyba nie chcesz prowadzić mnie do tego starego księdza? Znowu będzie: „Rin, nie możesz tego robić… Przez te zachowanie nie zdobędziesz przyjaciół… Ble, ble, bla…" – chłopak spuścił głowę przedrzeźniając opiekuna. Drugi chłopak spojrzał na niego i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

- Nie uważasz, że Ojciec ma rację? Ciągle pakujesz się w kłopoty?

- To nie mo…

- Ech. Chodź, opatrzę się.

- Hehe. – Rin powoli się ruszył uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha. – Kiedy zostaniesz lekarzem, to będziesz miał wspaniałe doświadczenie, jeśli chodzi o pierwszą pomoc. I to dzięki mnie!

- Nii…

- Ja wiem, że nim zostaniesz. – Przerwał młodszemu bratu wypowiedź. – Wiem, bo wierzę w Ciebie. – Yukio zatrzymał się, przez co brat go wyprzedził, dalej kontynuując. – Zresztą, jak nie ty to kto? Jesteś geniuszem i na pewno to osiągniesz.

Chłopak patrzy jak jego brat oddala się w kierunku pokoju. Uśmiechnął się smutno. Nawet jego brat ma niewłaściwe o nim mniemanie.

- Nie uważasz, że się mylisz? – Powiedział cicho.

- Mylę się? Chłopie ja w tej sprawie nie mogę się mylić. Jesteś moim młodszym bratem, masz wspaniałe oceny, w przyszłości udasz się pewnie dla tej akademii… No wiesz, tej dla geniuszy i snobów. Wyuczysz się i będziesz dawał zniżki dla brata w potrzebie.

- Chyba będę Ciebie utrzymywał…

- Ej! – Rin obrócił się. Jego całe ciało wyrażało irytacje, ale oczy się śmiały. Jego oczy były niebieskie i pełne emocji. Z nich można było czytać jak z otwartej książki. Zupełnie inne od zawsze spokojnych seledynowych oczu drugiej osoby w tym pokoju. To był jeden z niewielu momentów, gdzie jego zwykle obojętne oczy wyrażały emocje. Yukio śmiał się.

- Nii-san, jeśli będziesz opuszczał lekcje i ciągle wdawał się w bójki to nic nie osiągniesz.

- Wiesz co, Yukio? Zamieniasz się w staruszka.- Chłopak dąsał się. – Ja wam wszystkim pokaże, na co stać Rina Okumurę! – Wyciągnął język, gdy nagle usłyszał znajomy głos i mina mu zrzedła

- Więc może posłuchaj brata. Rin gdzie byłeś? – Przed nimi stał oparty o framugę drzwi ksiądz, ich opiekun, Shiro Fujimoto. Zwykle uśmiechnięty i skory do żartów, dziś był poważny i patrzył ze smutkiem na chłopaka, martwiąc się o jego przyszłość. Rin tłumaczył się mu niezgrabnie, bo czym Ojciec rozluźnił atmosfera w swój specyficzny, właściwy tylko do niego sposób, mówiąc coś głupiego.

- Cóż, dwudziesta druga w nocy nie jest idealną porą na rozmowy. Pogadamy jutro. – Shiro potargał głowę chłopakowi przed nim, na co on skrzywił się i mruknął coś pod nosem, co mogło brzmieć jak „cholera, idioto, nie jestem już dzieckiem!" lub „ cholibka, idę i będę z nim spał". Ksiądz wyminął go i kiedy znalazł się obok Yukio powiedział do niego – Rin ma szczęście, że ma takiego brata jak ty. – Były to słowa miękkie, wypowiedziane z dumą, jednakże tak cicho, że tylko adresat mógł je usłyszeć, o wiele głośniejsze było następne zdanie, które dobiegło już zza pleców bruneta. – Yukio! Zaopiekuj się tym dzieciakiem!

- Dzieciakiem! – Tytułowy dzieciak aż się gotował ze złości i irytacji. – Nie jestem już dzieciakiem! Ja wam jeszcze wszystkim pokaże tak, że będziecie mnie podziwiać z zaparciem powietrza!

- Nii-san, jak to z zaparciem powietrza? – Na twarzy pojawiło się niedowierzanie i zaskoczenie. Słowa te jednak nie doszły już do uszu Rina, który zły, z rękoma w kieszeniach spodni i mamrocząc coś pod nosem, szedł w stronę wspólnego pokoju.


	3. Część 1 Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2: Rodzina**

- Nii-saaan! Wstawaj! – Yukio zdarł pierzynę z leżącego na łóżku bruneta. – Spóźnisz się do szkoły.

- Chłopie, nie przesadzaj… Jestem zmęczony… - Chłopak przykrył się i odwrócił plecami do brata.

- Gdybyś wrócił wczoraj wcześniej nie byłbyś zmęczony. – Chłopak na łóżku wyglądał jakby nic do niego nie docierało - Chcesz by minęło Cię śniadanie? Nic dla Ciebie nie zostanie.

- Śniadanie? - Rin nagle zerwał się z łóżka, podczas gdy jego brat skierował się w stronę drzwi. – Yukio, czekaj! Zostawcie mi trochę!

„Niesamowite, jak na tego lenia działa samo wspomnienie jedzenia"- uśmiechnął się, kiedy wychodził z pokoju. Brat szybko go dogonił na korytarzu, próbując w biegu założyć ostatnie elementy garderoby. Tak, więc w drzwiach jadalni stanął spokojny, witający wszystkich pracowników kościoła Yukio oraz ziewający, drapiący się po swoim bałaganie na głowie, Rin. Ostatni z nich rzucił ogólnikowe "Cześć wszystkim", usiadł przy stole i zaczął pałaszować wszystko co się na nim znajdowało. Za nimi wszedł Ojciec Fujimoto.

- Rin! Poczekaj przynajmniej aż wszyscy usiądą!

- Hmmm? – Chłopak wyglądał jak chomik, który schował wszystko co się dało w jego policzkach, po czym spojrzał na wnętrze miski ze swoimi płatkami i jednym haustem wlał w siebie znajdującą się tam pozostałość śniadania.

- Nii-san… – Popatrzył na niego z dezaprobatą Yukio. – Ech… Jesteś niemożliwy.

- Nie… Jestem głodny! – chłopak z pełną buzią uśmiechnął się do brata, który wpierw przewrócił oczami, a potem jęknął z obrzydzenia i bezsilności, kiedy jego starsza połówka duetu siorbała nad płatkami.

- Poprawka, jesteś obrzydliwy… - chłopak powiedział do siebie, odsuwając ledwie dotknięte śniadanie. Jego oczy uciekły od widoku resztek, które nie mieściły się w ustach jego sąsiada. Nagle sufit wydawał się najciekawszym widokiem na całej ziemi. Och, ten sufit naprawdę był niesamowity! W zamyśle autorów wystroju pewnie miał być biały, ale jemu przypominał bardziej kolor znoszonych skarpetek. Ile było w tym zasługi taniej farby, a ile czarnych oparów sadzy z przypalonych posiłków? Nie był w stanie tego oszacować, choć przypuszczalnie miał w tym niemały udział, gdy zabierał się za jedyną dziedzinę, której wcale nie i pewnie nigdy sobie z nią nie poradzi. Teoretycznie wiedział co robić, ale praktycznie to brat był na tym polu geniuszem, a on zmorą głodnych kapłanów i nieszczęsnego sufitu. Yukio był po prostu beztalenciem kucharskim jakich mało.

Rin natomiast był tej dziedzinie geniuszem. Od kiedy Yukio miał sześć lat, wiedział jedno: Rin plus kuchnia równało się niebo w gębie. Jego brat uwielbiał tę duszną atmosferę, która powstawała podczas gotowania w małym pomieszczeniu. Gotowanie w jego wykonaniu było jak pokaz czegoś, co jest niezrozumiałe dla przeciętnego człowieka. Nóż wystukiwał podczas krojenia równy rytm, woda kipiała śpiewając, każdy ruch, każde włożenie czegokolwiek do garnka miało swój czar i muzykę. Był to wspaniały koncert jednego muzyka, który od czasu do czasu wypróbowywał nowe brzmienia, a przy którym nawet w najtrudniejszym utworze nikt nie usłyszał żadnej fałszywej nutki.. W gruncie rzeczy Yukio był zazdrosny o umiejętności brata. I nie chodziło tylko o gotowanie. Zwykle w dobrym humorze, mimo wszystkich kłopotów, które ciągle go otaczały. Nigdy nie płakał, zawsze otaczał opieką brata w potrzebie. Zawsze był silniejszy. A on potrafił się tyko uczyć. Nigdy nie nawiązał jakiś bliższych znajomości. Od zawsze w szkole był uważany za kujona, na podwórzu za chłopca do bicia lub kompletną niezdarę. A potem zaczął uczyć się egzorcyzmów i nie miał czasu, aby w gimnazjum nawiązywać kontakty z rówieśnikami. Jako egzorcysta był widziany albo jako cudowne dziecko, albo syna paladyna. W końcu był tam dzieciakiem otoczonym dorosłymi, z czego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Z biegiem lat zaczął czuć, że tak naprawdę nigdzie nie pasuje.

- Chłopcy, nie powinniśmy już iść? Spóźnicie się do szkoły. – Powiedział jeden ze współpracowników Ojca w kościele, wyrywając Yukio z zamyślenia.

- Dziękujemy za śniadanie – Yukio wstał od stołu, kierując się po swoje szkolne przybory.

- Eeee… A może… - starszy z chłopców próbował wykręcić się od obowiązku chodzenia do szkoły.

- Rin! – Odezwał się opiekun. – Nawet jeśli, jak to mówisz, znaleźć pracę po szkole… – Yukio uśmiechnął się w duchu. Brat zazwyczaj mówił, że nie potrzebna mu ta cholerna szkoła, a kiedy Ojciec upomina, że bez niej nie znajdzie żadnej pracy, chłopak twierdził, że tylko marnuje czas tam i jedyną możliwością jest śmierć z nudów. Drugi bliźniak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego brat zwykle przesypiał całe lekcje lub wagarował, ewentualnie się z nim o to kłócił i potem szedł gdzieś na miasto. – … nikt nie przyjmie dzieciaka, który nawet nie umie czytać.

- Dzieciaka? Umiem czytać!

- Zachowujesz się jak dzieciak! Jesteś nieodpowiedzialny, leniwy, a na dodatek ciągle wpadasz w kłopoty.

- Mam piętnaście lat, staruchu!

Piętnaście lat. Yukio zapomniał, że dzisiaj nie był żaden zwykły dzień dla nich. To były ich urodziny. Jak wrócą ze szkoły, to pewnie będzie jakieś przyjęcie, podadzą najlepsze dania i wielki waniliowo – czekoladowy tort. Wszyscy pracownicy kościoła będą życzyć im najlepszego. Potem otworzą swoje prezenty. Podczas tego w oczach Rina zaświeci się dziecięca radość. On dostanie jakieś książki, może na uboczu, po kryjomu, coś, co przyda się w pracy egzorcysty. Będzie jak co roku i przez ten krótki czas zapomną o wszelkich problemach. Zapomną o wagarowaniu jego brata, problemach z demonami, kłótniach. Będzie tak jak kiedyś.

A przynamniej miał taką nadzieję do wieczora, kiedy wrócił wraz z bratem ze szkoły.

Oczy Rina się świeciły się z podniecenia. Yukio był spokojny, z delikatnym uśmiechem. Wydawał się taki jak zawsze. Nie wiedział nawet, kiedy zaczął kryć własne uczucia przed innymi. Nie pokazywał rozgoryczenia, złości, smutku… Jedynie brat potrafił czasem roztrzaskać tą maskę, ukazując chłopaka duszącego się w stawianych jemu oczekiwaniach.

- No chłopcy, jak w szkole? – Ojciec miał uśmiech od ucha do ucha, co było niewątpliwym znakiem, że coś kombinuje. – Jakieś jedynki?

Nagle Rin wydawał się wyjątkowo interesować własnymi sznurowadłami. Jego brat to zauważył, więc postanowił spróbować zmienić temat. Mimo wszystko, chciał, aby przynajmniej ten dzień był ponad to, jaka jest rzeczywistość.

- Ojcze, czy coś się stało? Masz wyjątkowo wesołą minę,

Ojciec się zmieszał i wybuchł śmiechem.

- No! Chłopaki zapraszam do środka! Wszyscy już na was czekają.

Rin wręcz wbiegł do środka, za nim podążył raźnym krokiem opiekun i Yukio. W środku już czekali wszyscy pracownicy kościoła z serpentynami i śmiesznymi spiczastymi czapeczkami.. Wokół nich posypało się kolorowe konfetti i życzenia. Do ich rąk podawano najróżniejsze pudełka, obwinięte kolorowym papierem i ozdobione wstążkami. A potem był tort. Wielki, wspaniały, waniliowo-czekoladowy, taki jak dostawali co roku. Była tylko jedna na nim różnica w stosunku do tego, co prezentował rok temu: liczba świeczek zwiększyła się o jeden. Zdmuchnęli je razem, jak było przyjęte od wielu lat. A może od zawsze? To były ich wspólne urodziny, wspólny tort i wspólna rodzina. Ludzi, którzy dzisiaj ich otaczali, mogli bez najmniejszej wątpliwości tak nazwać. Najbliżej jednak byli oni i Ojciec. W końcu mogli także zobaczyć swoje prezenty. Rin zachowywał się w tym momencie jak pięciolatek.

- Niii-san!

- Hmmm?

- Ile ty masz niby lat?

Odpowiedział mu jedynie beztroski śmiech. Yukio zawsze śmiał się, że w tej sytuacji wychodzi z jego brat osobowość małego dziecka, ale sam w tej chwili nie był lepszy. Oczy błyskały mu ognikami, które można znaleźć u brzdąca w sklepie z zabawkami. Wszyscy jedli, pili, rozmawiali. I wtedy młodszy z braci dostał wiadomość na telefon:

**Demon w Tartud, 10 km od Kioto. Wiele osób choruje. Zbiórka za 10 minut w Akademii Prawdziwego Krzyża.**

Yukio spojrzał na Ojca, który właśnie rozmawiał z jednym z współpracowników a jednocześnie tarmosił ręką włosy jego brata. Ten z kolei, niby się bronił, ale tak naprawdę widać było, że czerpie z tego niemałą satysfakcje. Zachowywał się jak wtedy, kiedy był mały i gonił wszędzie za Ojcem, krzycząc: „Tatuś!". Coś ukłuło patrzącego na nich chłopaka. Chciał znowu być beztroskim dzieckiem, móc cieszyć się przyjęciem, nie mieć zmartwień. W tej jednej chwili oddałby wszystko, aby zamienić się miejscami z jego bratem, aby być normalnym nastolatkiem, którego najpoważniejszym problemem jest bunt przeciw opiekunom. On nie miał na to czasu, musiał ratować nieznajomych mu ludzi, chodzić jak w zegarku według ściśle określonych zasad. Za parędziesiąt minut stanie w oko w oko z demonem i będzie walczył. Ta świadomość sprawiała ból. Powiedział najbliższemu koło niego pracownikowi kościoła, żeby przekazał Ojcu, że niezbyt się dobrze czuje, po czym powoli wyszedł z pomieszczenia, aby przygotować się do misji. Nie zauważył patrzących na niego oczu opiekuna, w których na krótki moment zawitała powaga, ani zmartwionej twarzy brata, który martwił się jego zdrowiem. Ostatnio często się zdarzało, że Yukio opuszczał zajęcia w szkole lub gdzieś znikał, a zawsze tłumaczył to złym samopoczuciem. Rin pamiętał go jako chorobliwego i chudego chłopaka, więc martwił się o jego zdrowie. Mogli się kłócić, mówić sobie nieprzyjemne rzeczy, ale nadal to był jego brat.

Yukio tego nie zauważył. Czuł tylko, że ta sytuacja nie jest sprawiedliwa. Nie chciał przyznać, że to była zazdrość.


End file.
